Unova know what you'll get
by masked1
Summary: Yes, it is a cheesy play on words for a title, but the story is the Unova part of my pokemon story. I figured I should make it now while the game just recently came out instead of whenever I would have got to it in the normal order, and no short beginning
1. Air are we going?

Note: Although my characters are still at the beginning of Kanto I want to write the Unova part of the story while Black and White are still very popular. For those who actually enjoyed my other story (somehow) it will still be continued but I want to work on this right now.

It was a very bright morning when Alex woke up, the sun was shining bright in his face through the window. He woke up since he wasn't feeling like shutting the shades and then headed down for breakfast after getting dressed.

It has been two and a half weeks since Alex and co. returned from Sinnoh after the Sinnoh League ended and things returned to there normal pace in the four trainer's lives. Nothing interesting has really happened since they returned but they have received a lot of attention from the people of Pallet Town because not that many trainers from there make it to the different Leagues of the different regions. But of course a lot of this attention comes from the parents.

Speaking of the parents, well, Alex's parents, they were at the table in the kitchen with smiles on their faces as they saw Alex come down the stairs. He was a bit confused as he did not think there was anything special going on, but when you see smiles for some reason you don't know why it has to mean something good.

"Hey mom, hi dad, what has you happy this morning?" asked Alex.

"Well", began his dad, "we wanted to let you know that there is another chance for you to go on another journey. Prof. Oak called last night and said he has an acquaintance from a far region called Unova who has taken an interest in you and your friends." This really caught Alex's attention, although he wouldn't admit it he was getting bored with slow going Pallet Town, ever since he had the experience of an adventure he has wanted to go places, and that didn't really help being cooped up in this small town.

"Really? This person wants me and my friends to go to Unova?" asked Alex, he never heard of Unova, but when you are given a chance to go somewhere you don't give up the offer.

"Yeah, I even think there are a whole new set of Pokemon for you to see!" said his mom.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" said a new voice, they all turned to see Alex's little sister Teresa come into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we were just getting to that," said their dad, "Alex, since while you were in Sinnoh it was Teresa's 10th birthday, we thought it would be great if she could come with you to Unova for her own journey!" Of course Alex could only smile at this but he didn't really like the thought of his sister walking with him throughout the region. He was estimating what the costs would be if she came: complaints of her legs being tired, more money spent on food, whining about not being able to catch up, crying if she couldn't catch a Pokemon or losing to someone, etc.

"But I'm going by myself, you got to go on your own when you started your journey", said Teresa, as if reading his mind.

"Teresa, you have to remember that he started his journey later at thirteen, now he is fourteen, you are younger so you need to stick with him, plus you could also learn things from being with an experienced trainer," said his mother.

"But, but, oh okay..." said Teresa as she was just about to leave.

"Hold on," said their dad, "just before you go to wherever you were heading I want to let you know that you will be leaving tomorrow, so don't forget to pack clothes and other supplies for you, and you are supposed to meet Prof. Oak at the front of his lab." At that she left, probably to her room or outside. Alex left too and went to meet his friends, then stopped when he realized it was only 7:30, Lucas might be up but besides that Quinton and Derek might be sleeping till 11. So after thinking about that he ate breakfast and took a shower.

After taking a shower Alex went outside to water some of the plants when he saw Lucas outside across the street.

"Hey Lucas!" shouted Alex while waving his arm to his friend. Lucas saw the hand motion and crossed over to see what was up.

"So, did you here about where we might be going?" asked Alex.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that, my parents told me about Unova, did yours tell you the same?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, but my sister is coming with us too because she is now old enough to get her Trainer's License."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I said, well, thought the same thing too," said Alex in a slightly upset tone. Just then, Quinton and Derek came over into Alex's yard with a grin that looked like they knew something.

"Hello Lucas, Alex, I bet you want to know why we're smiling," said Derek.

"Oh let me guess, you guys are now psychics," joked Lucas.

"Nope, want to try again?"

"Yeah we know, you two are smiling because you thought you guys were the only ones knowing we were all heading to the Unova region for another journey." At this both of there grins dropped and they were left with a mildly surprised look.

"How do you know?" asked Derek.

"Well if both of your parents told you about this then don't you think ours would too?" said Alex, leaving the other to dumbstruck.

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah, but now I feel stupid, thanks," said Derek in a jokingly harsh voice. All made small laughs at this but soon began being serious about what new excitements they might find in the Unova region like Pokemon, gym leaders, and other things like that.

"Hang on a second, before I forget, I just want to let you guys know that my sister is coming on the journey too, I figured either if you heard it now or on the spot when we get to Oak's lab you wouldn't like it but I thought I should tell you now," said Alex, who knew that they would be just as displeased with someone outside of our friend group coming with them.

"What? No! Tell her she can't come, I am not going to put up with her complaining about everything because we all know she is a cry baby!" said Derek, who they all knew was not afraid to say what he thinks of people.

"Well at least she isn't going with you, she'll just be traveling with me, but besides, I couldn't say that because if I did, she would cry and then my parents wouldn't let me go to Unova," explained Alex.

"Ugh... fine, at least make sure she doesn't get annoying whenever we cross each other in that region," said Derek.

"Okay, now that we have that unnecessary fighting over, we need to decide who will be the odd one out, we all already took a turn in the other journeys, so one of us will have to go again," said Quinton.

"I vote Teresa," said Derek.

"That would still leave us with one of us to not get a regular starter Pokemon."

"Wait," said Lucas, "why don't we just do rock, paper, scissors?" They all agreed to this and paired up, Lucas with Derek and Alex with Quinton.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" they all said, Alex had rock while Quinton had paper.

Alex did not like this because he wanted to get a starter Pokemon from this new region that was normally handed out, not some backup one for, as they put it, the odd one out. It all came down to if Alex could beat Derek, because he lost as well, the loser of the two losers would not get the normal starter, and would have to take the extra.

"Rock..." the first thrust came down, "Paper..." both trainers closed there is in anticipation and wanted to be surprised of who the winner was, "Scissors..." things were boiling down to the last word, "Shoot!" Both opened there eyes, both saw the winning hand, a hand making the scissors symbol, and this hand belonged to Alex.

"Yes! Oh my god yes! That came so close!" said Alex in an excited voice that was way unnecessary. Derek looked a bit down but he let it go real quick.

"That's alright, just as long as Teresa doesn't get a starter," he teased. These were moments when Alex felt like punching Derek, just to let you know.

Later that evening after hanging out with his friends and visiting his Pokemon at the lab Alex came home for dinner. Since tomorrow was a special occasion his family actually headed out to Viridian City for a nice dinner restaurant. While waiting for their food Alex and Teresa's parents showed them a slip of paper.

"Prof. Oak came by today to bring us this paper, it has the three starter Pokemon of Unova, the first one is Snivy, the grass starter," said there dad, pointing to a picture of a green snake with arms & legs, and a curved pointed nose, "then there is Tepig, the fire starter," he moved his finger to a brown and orange pig with a big smile and a curly tail, "and finally Oshawott, the water starter." He moved his finger to the last Pokemon, a light blue mammal with a white head, two little fangs on the top of it's mouth, short, dark blue, pointed ears, small white arms, dark feet, and a bivalve shell on it's front.

"Since there are five of you going, and only three of these starters, you and the others will have to decide which three get the regular starters, and remember try not to argue."

"Don't worry, we decided in a nice, calm way to find out who wouldn't get one and that was Derek," said Alex. But then even though they didn't plan on Teresa getting one of the regular three they still had to take in account what she wanted.

"Hm, well, Snivy doesn't look that nice, or cute, Oshawott and Tepig do, but I've seen your starters Alex and they might start out cute, but as they evolve they look nasty, so I'll take the other extra they're giving out," said Teresa. Hearing this made Alex relieved about not having to deal with any future problems, so he let out a very small sigh.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Teresa.

"Oh, well my food is a bit spicy, so I needed to breath out so my mouth would cool down."

"But our food isn't here."

"Uh, you know, I actually have no idea why I did that to be honest," said Alex, who scratched the back of his head, laughed a little, and blushed.

"Weird," muttered his sister, and turned as the food just then came.

They left after eating and headed back home, which as soon as they got back there Alex ran up to his room even though his legs were tired. This whole day he did not have a chance to pack so now he had to or else be late or just miss the whole thing, (in the worst case scenario). He packed his duffel bag with clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, leftover and some unused potions from before, and money. He was heading back downstairs for food to pack when he passed by Teresa's room, where she was packing. He couldn't help but gently laugh at what she was packing.

Teresa had at least three and a half filled bags, she did have clothes in there but she practically crammed her wardrobe in there, along with almost all of her toys (mostly plushies), and other unnecessary things, but nothing important.

"Hang on a second, you are packing it all wrong, you can't pack your entire room into those bags, it is ridiculous and it will slow you down. Let me help you," offered Alex. So after giving her a lesson in how to downsize things and taking out some clothes and other things (but in a long argument she won and kept the stuffed chibi Pokemon toys in there) she was almost done. We then both went down to pack some travel food.

Next morning after a quick breakfast of cereal Teresa and I headed out. It was unusually foggy this morning, but we made it to Prof. Oak's lab with no problem. When we got there Quinton and Derek were already there, but for some very strange reason Lucas wasn't. A short while late Prof. Oak came out.

"Ah, there you are, I see Lucas is missing, but we can give him some time, now, do all of you know who is getting what Pokemon?" asked the Professor.

"We think so, I know Derek and Teresa are the two getting different Pokemon," said Alex.

"Well that is good, no arguing is a good thing... so wh- Oh! Lucas, there you are, I know I'm rushing right now but let's get into the jeep, I have to drive you to the airport now or we'll miss the flight."

We quickly found our seats in the jeep and drove off, we were heading to a new region, but not just that, a new journey, a new horizon on our future.


	2. Five Starters and a bug named Billy

It took two hours to get to the nearest airport, and although this would be perfect time to get some sleep, nobody could because of their excitement and enthusiasm. Anyone could practically feel the energy coming from Teresa, after all this was her first journey. Alex wondered what Pokemon she would catch, and if she would be a formidable opponent in the Unova League, that is, if she decides to take on the gym, or if she could make it on time. That didn't sound like a nice thought but if you knew Teresa you would know she takes a while longer than others to get her work done, and the Pokemon League isn't going to wait on one person. All these thoughts were beginning to surround him so he was glad they dispersed when they made it to the airport.

"Okay, take all of your stuff with you, double check... okay, now here are your tickets, head to lane 8 for bag check then get on the plane, okay? Good. I hope you all have fun and don't forget you are also helping professor Juniper's research."

"Who?" all five kids asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this the whole time, heh, this is important but I'll have to be quick. I forgot to mention this but Prof. Juniper is the acquaintance of mine who will give you the Pokemon. When you get to the airport look for this women, that is Prof. Juniper, she will take you to her lab in Nuvema Town." Oak handed Teresa a picture of a woman in a lab coat with her hair all swirled up into a large beehive like shape and her hand at the base of her hair as if in a salute.

"Okay now hurry before it is too late!" said Oak. Everybody gave a quick goodbye as they got out of the jeep and ran for the entrance. They found lane 8 and put their bags on the conveyer, and after experiencing the slow, boring process of security check they boarded the plane.

Everyone was grouped close together so they could talk with each other, and Lucas, who was the only one sitting alone, didn't have anyone else take the seat next to him, so it made it more comfortable to talk in private. Their talk of the new things they will find in Unova came back up again except they were all feeling more pumped as this new adventure was only one plane ride away. Around literally an hour later their conversation ended and Alex tapped Teresa on the shoulder to let her know he wanted to talk to her in private.

"We didn't get to talk much about what you're going to do but I want to know what kind of trainer do you plan on being?" asked Alex, (by the way, I didn't intend this question to be asked in a brotherly protective way, more out of regular curiosity.)

"Well, I have been thinking about it, I thought of being a coordinator, but then I didn't think I have the confidence to smoothly create a performance, and anyways I found out Unova doesn't have any contests. Then I thought maybe I should be a breeder, but I don't think there would be that much excitement at all in that, so that leaves me with being just a regular trainer." replied Teresa.

"Really? I didn't think that was something you would want to do, I mean, I can't really see you being fierce and willing to fight hard, because that is what you have to do as a trainer."

"Well, I didn't think so at first, but recently I actually have taken a liking to battles and I like the idea of the battling gyms and winning badges."

"Hm."

They arrived at the airport half an hour later and got off to the luggage carousel to pick up their bags. While there Quinton had to argue with a rather heavy woman that the bag he was holding was his and not hers and he eventually won the fight after a tug-of-war and showing the contents, which made her blush and quickly walk off.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" said Quinton in a bewildered voice. Just then they heard some giggling and turned to find the woman who matched the picture in Teresa's bag.

"Well, that was very entertaining, I think I found myself a very amusing group to take interest in. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Prof. Juniper, Prof. Oak sent you here, and I am pleased to meet you. Now I heard there was four of you coming at first but your Professor gave a last minute call to let me know about a fifth one coming, you must be the new one," said Prof. Juniper, looking at Teresa.

"Oh, yes," said Teresa, "Hi, my name is Teresa, it is great to see you!"

"Well I bet you have a lot of questions to ask but please wait to ask them in the car," said the Professor. They walked to her red vehicle in the parking lot and drove off through a dirt road to her lab.

"So, what is it like in Kanto? Are there any Pokemon from Unova that you know of?" asked the professor.

"Well, not that we know of, but probably not because I think Prof. Oak would have pointed them out to us," said Lucas.

"Hm, well I can realize that as Unova is cut off from the other regions. That was pretty much my only question for now, so I can't think of anything to say, well, I can say that we're not too far from Nuvema Town. It is very small and not really full of big buildings, Prof. Oak has told me it sounds like Pallet Town."

"Yeah, what you said pretty much matches Pallet Town's description overall," said Alex. At this Prof. Juniper laughed and then pointed out the borderline into the town. They passed many houses that looked pretty much like the ones in Pallet Town, wooden, soft colors, most houses consisting of just two floors, and lots of grassy fields. They pulled up to a building that must have been the lab, it had a glass ceiling with a satellite on top, sliding doors, and consisted of rusty colored bricks.

"Well, here it is! My lab, and the place where you will get your first Unova Pokemon! I hope you all decided which Pokemon you would all get, did you?" asked the professor.

"Yeah, me and Derek will get two different Pokemon, and the others get the starters," said Teresa while pointing at Derek.

"Okay then, first off I want to hand out the starters, just hang on a second you two," said Prof. Juniper (how about I start calling her just Juniper?). She threw three pokeballs and out came Oshawott , Tepig and Snivy.

"Now you three can decide which one you want," Juniper said. They all carefully looked at the three, Alex was leaning more towards Oshawott or Snivy but couldn't decide, he didn't have to think it over though, Quinton made his move.

"I will take Oshawott," he said, pointing at the water type.

"Okay, now that leaves you two to decide," said Juniper as she looked at Lucas and Alex.

"Well, which one do you want? Honestly I like Tepig, but if you want it go ahead," said Lucas.

"Actually," began Alex, "That works perfect, because I was deciding between Snivy and Oshawott, and since Quinton took Oshawott and you want Tepig, I'll take Snivy."

"Great!" said Lucas.

"Okay then," Juniper said, "now that you all have chosen your Pokemon, here are their pokeballs with five empty ones for catching wild Pokemon, and here are your pokedexes for when you meet new Pokemon." She handed them all of the materials she stated and then turned to Derek and Teresa.

"Of course I didn't forget about you two. I hope you like the Pokemon I chose," said Juniper. The professor tossed up two pokeballs and out of one came a small light brown dog with scraggly fur on it's face, and out of the other came a gray rodent creature with big ears, a soft looking tail, and one tooth sticking slightly out of it's mouth.

"The one right there is Lillipup," Juniper explained as she pointed to the dog, "and that one over there is Mincinno," she finished after pointing to the rodent.

"Oh! I have to have Mincinno!" shouted Teresa, she immediately ran up to the Pokemon and grabbed it in her arms, instead of squirming or even looking uncomfortable it actually looked like it was hoping Teresa would pick it by giving something of a hug.

"Well that gives me Lillipup, which is fine," said Derek. Juniper handed them the pokeballs and their pokedexes but stopped them before they headed on out.

"I almost forgot, if you are taking on the Unova League, then the first gym would be in Striaton City, which is just beyond Accumula Town. They thanked her and left, all with determined looks on their faces as they headed towards the forest.

"Well I know what I'm going to look for, my friend Lynn has a Jigglypuff and I'm going to catch one too because I don't think it is fair that her dad bought it for her an-," rambled Teresa but she was stopped as Lucas interrupted her.

"Actually, that would be pretty hard to find because in a pamphlet I read on the plane said that any non-Unova Pokemon are extremely rare here because they only make up 4% of the Pokemon population. I think you would miss the Unova League by the time you found a Jigglypuff."

"Awwwww... Well, there should be other pink Pokemon to find here... wait! If there aren't any Unova Pokemon in the other regions, when I bring a pink Pokemon back home, I have something to show to Lynn that she won't have!" exclaimed Teresa.

"Well, let's not get carried away right now, this is only the beginning of your journey, and you shouldn't focus your attention on Pokemon to just one kind, you might discover another kind of Pokemon you like," said Lucas, who was now beginning to sound like a teacher.

"Trust me when I say that she will not change her mind at all about what you just said," whispered Alex, "She's been this way since she could talk."

"Well I think I'm going to split with you guys here," said Quinton. At this he walked in a different direction towards the forest and soon everyone split up and it just left Alex and Teresa.

They were searching for a Pokemon to catch when Teresa shrieked.

"What is it?" asked Alex as he came down from a tree.

"Bu.. bu... BUG!" screamed Teresa again. Alex looked and saw a little green caterpillar Pokemon with a yellow head and a leaf on the back of it's head. Alex whipped out his pokedex and it said that this Pokemon was called a Sewaddle, which was a bug and grass typed Pokemon.

"Oh come on, I can understand with your fear of Weedles but this doesn't look like it could hurt you with a Poison Sting attack," said Alex in the tone someone would say 'Come on' with.

"But it's a bug!" she said.

"Well now you have a Pokemon to defend yourself with, use it!" said Alex.

"Okay," said Teresa as she dug for a pokeball in her tote bag, "go Annie!" she shouted when she found the pokeball containing the Mincinno.

"Min!" the little normal type said as it came out of it's ball. It faced the Sewaddle with a look of determination to beat it, as if it looked like a real challenge to fight.

"Annie use Tackle!" commanded Teresa. Alex didn't know when she nicknamed the Pokemon or even if she did but she must have because the Pokemon responded to her command. The little Pokemon dashed after the Sewaddle, who wasn't that fast at dodging. The little bug flew into the air and landed hard on it's back. It then got up and fired a String Shot.

"Dodge that attack!" said Teresa. Annie ran around the sticky silk with surprising speeds and waited for the next command.

"Now use Swift!" Annie glowed faintly for a couple seconds and then released a fountain of stars at the bug Pokemon, which then passed out from getting hurt really badly.

"Yay! My first battle and I won!" said Teresa as she jumped up and down. They walked on to look for a new spot to search, but not that much later Teresa stopped with a discontent look.

"You know, you're right, Sewaddle wasn't that bad as a Weedle, I actually kind of liked it, I want to go back and catch it," she said and ran right back to their first spot. Alex was surprised at how well Teresa was already doing, her first fight ended with her winning, and now she was about to catch her first Pokemon.

She came back with a big smile on her face and a pokeball in her hand, which must have held Sewaddle.

"I caught it and checked the pokedex, it said this one was a male, so I will name it Billy." Alex had no idea why knowing the gender of the Pokemon made her think Billy was the perfect name for it, but it was her Pokemon, and it actually sounded right to call that Pokemon Billy.

"Well, now it is time for me to catch a Pokemon, which I have no idea what it will be," said Alex. They looked around more, Teresa pointed out a Lillipup but Alex didn't want to take a Pokemon that was already on one of his friend's team. He got found a Patrat, which was a brown... rat or ground hog-like Pokemon, but it didn't appeal to him that much.

"Hm, none of these Pokemon seem to stand out to me," said Alex as a gray bird Pokemon called Pidove flew off.

"You got lucky with finding Billy, I think I'd like to find a bug Pokemon, but where could another one be?" asked Alex.

"Uh, right there," pointed Teresa, "and I think I do have the right to be afraid of this one." Following the direction of her finger Alex saw a dark red beetle shaped Pokemon with a green middle, and a head with two antennas of the same red right above two nasty yellow eyes. Alex got out his pokedex: _Venipede, a poison and bug type Pokemon that injects paralyzing venom into prey and predator to survive._

"So it's a bug and poison type, well I did say I wanted a bug, and what are the chances of finding a different one right now?" pointed out Alex. He sent out his Snivy, which showed an unimpressed look at it's opponent. The Venipede lifted it's head and released a barrage of glowing needles in the form of Poison Sting.

"Snivy dodge the attack!" shouted Alex. Snivy avoided the attack by leaping from one spot to the next, watching out for every poisonous projectile that came it's way. Snivy looked to be in the clear but just at the last second as it landed back on the ground one of the needles hit Snivy's foot and it then fell due flinching from the attack.

"Snivy..." the grass type grunted as it got back up slowly.

"Okay, that was bad, but now it's our turn to attack, Snivy use Tackle!" commanded Alex. The grass type lunged at the bug head first and nailed the wild Pokemon onto it's back.

"Now grab a hold and use Absorb!"

Snivy grabbed Venipede by the tail and small root-like lights came out of Snivy's arm. They wrapped around the bottom half of Venipede and took energy out of the body in the form of balls of green light. The wild Pokemon squealed as it's energy was drained but not for long because it stopped struggling, which was a sign of fatigue.

"Now then, Venipede you are mine! Go pokeball!" yelled Alex, who threw one of the red and white capsules at the Venipede. One split second after contact the pokeball opened up and Venipede turned into a red energy that was sucked into the ball. It hit the ground and shook side to side as Alex, Snivy and Teresa watched, waiting to see what would happen.

The shaking stopped and the pokeball made a 'ding' sound, meaning Venipede was caught.

"Wow, you caught the Venipede," said Teresa.

"Yeah, but it's not just a Venipede, it is the first capture I made in Unova, and I'm glad it is a cool looking Pokemon like Venipede," proclaimed Alex.

"Well then, now that we caught Pokemon, how about we head to Accumula Town, maybe we could find trainers there to battle and see more new Pokemon!" Teresa thought out loud.

"That sounds fine with me," said Alex. They headed back to the trail to head onwards to Accumula Town, both glad at their first captures and still looking towards the future.

**Woohoo! I got my second chapter done!**** I am still glad at starting a story of so well, (at least in my opinion), and I hope you readers out there enjoy the story just as well. I also wanted to say that I know Billy, er, Sewaddle, and Venipede aren't found in this part of Unova but I really like both Pokemon and thought they would make great teammates to start out with (Plus it is hard to think of Pokemon for everyone to catch that aren't the same so the combinations are interesting.) Again I hope you enjoyed the story and continue to do so in the next chapters! **


	3. Different views

"Alex can we please stop for a break? I'm getting hungry..." complained Teresa.

"Fine, let's stop, but you can't complain anymore after we get done," said Alex, who had to listen to her complain at least ten times before giving up. He was hoping to avoid Teresa problems, but it was inevitable and he knew that it wouldn't go away, so there was nothing he could do.

They went off to a spot on a grassy hill to eat lunch, which consisted of peanut butter sandwiches and an apple for both of them, and pokemon food for the Pokemon.

"You know, I'm amazed at seeing all the different kinds of Pokemon, especially since I've never even heard of Unova," said Teresa while she groomed Annie's head with her hand.

"Well, after you've been through Unova and head to the other regions, you'll find Pokemon you haven't seen before, excluding my other teams." replied Alex, "Although I will say that I'm just as anxious as you are to see new Pokemon, and one way is to battle the gym leaders, but first we have to get through Accumula Town, speaking of which, how close are we to there?"

"Well," said Teresa as she pulled a map out of her tote bag, "according to this map from the airport, we should be close, because we passed through this small forest, and now we have to get just beyond this hilly route."

"Hm" mumbled Alex, who was guessing at how long it would take to get to Accumula Town. They packed up and headed towards their destination while roaming through the very green hills. Eventually they broke into a running pace but tripped when Teresa stumbled over somebody.

"AAAHHH!" shouted the stranger they fell over as he shot up from his crouch. His screams shocked a flock of Pidove resting on the ground which made them fly away from the disturbance.

"Why did you do that? I was just about to catch one of those Pidove and you scared them away!" demanded the stranger.

In an apologetic voice Alex said, "We're sorry, we were running and we didn't see you in time to stop and we tripped over you."

"Oh," said the guy, who was a bit embarrassed at shouting at the two, "well, I guess there will be other chances to catch one, but, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"We are heading to Accumula Town, we need to get through there because it is the fastest way to Striaton City, where our first gym battle will be," Teresa said proudly.

"So you're going into the Unova League? Me too! I'm actually from Accumula Town, so if you want I could come with you, I've been out all day, I could use a break, oh yeah, my name is Toby by the way," said the trainer. Alex and Teresa gladly accepted his offer to accompany them and headed off to Accumula Town. The group broke into a run again and wound through the sea of hills until panting to a stop at the edge of the town, all trying to catch their breath.

"Hang on guys... *huff *... give me a second," panted Toby, who probably did not get the chance to run outside as much as the other two.

"Woo! That was fun!" claimed Teresa.

"Yeah, but not something I'd want to do all the time, anyways, let's get to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon," said Alex.

"Wait, why do we need to do that? We didn't battle or anything like that," asked Toby.

"Oh, well before we met you we were at a small forest where we caught some Pokemon, and they are a little tired," explained Alex.

"Okay then, I'll show you where it is, it's actually near my house, we could take a break there if you want."

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Teresa.

"Alright then! Follow me!" So the two followed Toby to the Pokemon Center, where they waited for Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon.

"So... what kind of Pokemon do you have?" asked Toby.

"Well, I have a Snivy and Venipede, and Teresa-"

"I can tell him! I have a Mincinno name Annie, and a Sewaddle named Billy," butted in Teresa.

"So I'm guessing since you have a Snivy you got your Pokemon from Prof. Juniper?" guessed Toby.

"Yeah, well that was obvious since Snivy is normally a starter Pokemon from there," said Alex.

"Hey! I got my Pokemon from her too! It's just not the normal kind she gives out," said Teresa. Alex did some kind of small laugh at Teresa blurting that out but it looked as if Toby ignored that.

"Well I have a Patrat, and that's it, but like I said before I want to catch a Pidove, and after wards, I don't know, but I do know that I will have a full team by the time I make it to the Unova League!" said Toby. Before anything could be said Nurse Joy came back with four pokeballs on a tray and a pink Pokemon walking right behind her. Expecting it was a Chansey, the normal assistant of a Nurse Joy, Alex had to do a double take when he realized that it wasn't.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Alex as he pulled out his pokedex.

_Audino, a Normal Type, Audino use special attachments on their ears as stethoscopes to sick Pokemon to help locate problems in them, this is a reason why the Pokemon Centers of Unova tend to have them as nurses._

"That's different than the Chanseys we see at other Pokemon Centers," said Alex in a slightly intrigued tone.

"Well here in Unova, we don't have many Pokemon from other regions like Chansey, so we use Audino as assistants," explained the Nurse Joy, "Anyways, here are your Pokemon back." The nurse handed back their pokeballs and walked back to the front desk, waiting for the next patients. After that the three walked outside and nearly ran into someone the second they got out, they strained their necks to see a crowd watching these people in light blue outfits speaking out to them. These outfitted strangers grew quiet after someone in a large cloak with opposite purple and gold patterns in the shape of two eyes walked up to face the crowd.

"Citizens of Accumula Town, I come to speak on behalf of Team Plasma! I am Ghetsis, one of the seven sages of Team Plasma, and I ask of you to please liberate your Pokemon! We humans treat them as slaves and imprison them in pokeballs, forcing them to battle for our entertainment. I want you to please do so for the sake of the Pokemon, if you do not do so, Team Plasma will in the end free them from you, now consider what we have said as we are off." finished the man as he walked off with the people in blue towing right behind him.

"What are those people talking about? People have been with Pokemon for years, why all of a sudden change that now? I don't think Pokemon are really in a state of slavery. Those people are just strange." thought Toby.

"You're right, why let them go?" agreed Teresa.

"Excuse me, hi, I know it is strange that I just started talking to you but, this is even stranger, I heard your Pokemon's voice. It spoke of interesting things and I wanted to see if I could get more out of it," said a different voice, everyone turned to see a green-haired, older man come up, 18 or 19 by the looks of it.

"Hello... what was it you said again?" asked Alex.

"I heard your Pokemon's voice, it spoke of enjoying being with you, and I found it strange for a Pokemon to enjoy being oppressed," spoke the stranger.

"I didn't know Pokemon could talk! And how can you hear them if they're in their pokeballs?" asked Teresa, holding out Annie's pokeball.

"You know, sorry if I sound rude but, why did you all of a sudden come up to us and babble about Pokemon talking? Personally I just find it a little strange," thought Toby.

"Like I said I know it's strange but, I do not approve of Pokemon being contained in pokeballs and being forced into battles just for entertainment. I think the same way those Team Plasma people from earlier do, because it is wrong for Pokemon to be treated this way," said the guy, whose tone became slightly louder the more he went on.

"That's crazy! Sure there are some trainers who are tough on Pokemon but the majority are nice, and do you really think people will just separate from Pokemon instantly after generations of living with them?" asked Alex.

"You seem to be blind to the truth, and I'm guessing the same to you two if you can actually be with him. I also think with what your Pokemon, yours in particular," the man said, pointing at Alex, "talk of you have brainwashed them into accepting slavery. Now because it was your Pokemon that spoke out the loudest I would like to talk with them, and I think I will have to by communicating how you trainers do, by battling," finished the man, holding up a pokeball.

"Wait a second. How come if you hate Pokemon being in pokeballs as well as battles, why are you going to battle and why do you have a Pokemon in a pokeball?" questioned Teresa.

"Well, sadly this is the only way I can speak out to Trainers in a way they understand, if they see me demonstrating how Pokemon suffer through battles they will see their errors and release them. It is something I regret but have to do for the greater good."

"Alright, I'll battle you, but first, what is your name?" asked Alex.

"My name is N, and I think you should remember it, because I think we will cross paths later in the future."

"What kind of name is th- OW!" grunted Toby as Teresa elbowed him.

"So how about this battle?" said Alex.

"Right, let me hear your Pokemon," N said in a mystified voice.

"O...kay. Snivy go!" shouted Alex as he threw out it's pokeball. The ball opened up and in a bright flash Snivy formed, saying it's name as it crossed it's arms.

"Well then, Purrloin let's go!" shouted N. From his pokeball came a small purple cat Pokemon with bright pink fur over it's forehead and a tail with a short two-pointed end in the shape of a crescent.

"Snivy, start off with a Tackle attack!" commanded Alex. Snivy lunged at Purrloin with full-force, but N commanded his Pokemon to dodge and it moved with perfect skill.

"Now Purrloin use Scratch!" said N. Purrloin's claws glowed faintly as it ran towards Snivy, and then the feline pounced, but luckily Snivy was the Pokemon of an experienced trainer.

"Snivy! Slide underneath Purrloin, it won't be able to stop it's jump and hit you!" shouted Alex. Snivy slid like a baseball player heading to home plate and smirked as Purrloin looked down and showed a shocked expression.

"Now use Absorb!" Snivy stretched out it's arms and glowing roots lunged forth at Purrloin, then wrapped around the Pokemon to destroy any chances of escape.

"PURRLOIN!" shrieked the Pokemon as energy was sapped out of it.

"Faint Attack!" N said to his Pokemon. A black aura surrounded Purrloin and it leaped out of the roots entangling it. After escaping Purrloin shot out at Snivy and knocked it down, leaving it groaning on the sidewalk.

"Just what type is Purrloin?" wondered Teresa. She pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at Purrloin, and it began giving out information:

_Purrloin, the Dark Type, Purrloin like to take objects that attract it from people by showing it's cute side, then snatch it's target and runs off._

"Wow, I don't like the sounds of that," thought out Teresa. Looking out at the battle on the street she saw Snivy get back up and was getting ready to fight back at Purrloin.

"Snivy use Tackle!" called out Alex. Snivy lunged again, this time hitting the dark type. Purrloin reeled back and hissed in fury at Snivy, but then fell to its knees as it was beginning to appear tired.

"Come on now! We have to stop fighting, Purrloin won't make it through the battle!" N said in a pathetic voice.

"Oh no! We're gonna finish this fight, whether you lose or not. Don't start what you can't finish!" smirked Alex. N looked a little sad seeing that Alex was going to finish off his poor little Pokemon, but that helped him in no way.

"Snivy finish off Purrloin with Absorb!"

The grass type shot out the glowing energy suckers and this time they latched on tight. Purrloin let out one last hiss and fell down, defeated.

"Purrloin return," said N, pointing his pokeball at Purrloin and letting the red beam suck it up, "Well now I heard your Pokemon's voice clearly and I can only say this, you have obviously shrouded your Pokemon's thoughts in darkness, because it still says being with you makes it happy. No Pokemon should have to think like that, I'm afraid to see one like yours actually, for now I'll leave you but sooner or later I will bring you down from your evil ways," huffed N, who walked off, obviously not that happy.

"Someone's a sore loser," said Toby.

"No, I don't think it was about him losing, I think it was about how I battled, he obviously doesn't like Pokemon battling hard, in his eyes it is forced slavery. There isn't really anything we can do right now though, with my experience with organizations and people like N, we just have to wait before we stop them. Now come on, let's get going," said Alex.

"Well, you know, you guys can go on ahead, I was just wanting to talk with you guys and see what other trainers are like, but after seeing you battle with your Snivy, I realize I have some training to do. You two should head to Striaton City, but for me, I see that Patrat will need to become a lot stronger before I head to the gym. Plus there's that Pidove I need to catch!" laughed Toby, who was trying to end what just happened on a lighter tone.

"Okay then, I hope we'll see you soon," said Teresa, giving a small wave to him. They all said goodbye and left, Toby to the fields they came from, and Alex and Teresa to the Pokemon Center to heal Snivy.

"Now that he mentions training, shouldn't we do some before battling the gym? I don't know much about this because I haven't been on a journey before, but from what I hear gym leaders are tough, so training our Pokemon couldn't hurt, right?" Teresa suggested.

"Yeah, but even though when I get Snivy back and he'll be all right, why don't we just work on getting to the city for a little bit? How about when we think we're halfway there we have a two-on-two battle? Snivy and Venipede against Annie and Billy," proposed Alex.

"Sure, oh, there's Nurse Joy with Snivy," Teresa said. Alex turned and saw Nurse Joy back with Snivy.

"Here you go, say, didn't I just heal your Pokemon a little while ago?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, but... we ran into someone who wanted to battle me," explained Alex.

"Hm, well it's not really my job to ask but anyways, have a safe trip, wherever your heading," said the nurse.

"Thanks!" said Teresa in her cheery little girl voice. They left the Center and headed out west of the town to Striaton.

"What type do you think the gym will use? I want to see if I can somehow come up with a way to beat the gym easily," explained Teresa.

"Oh," Alex began, surprised to hear Teresa thinking ahead, "Well, after going through four regions, three out of four of the first gym leaders I fought used rock types. The other used flying types, but, that doesn't mean this gym will be the same as the others," he finished. They walked the rest of the way through the town in silence, looking at all the different shops and other buildings. Once they were back on the dirt trail though, Alex's sister kept on bugging him about the battle:

"Are we halfway there now?"

"We just got on the road."

Five minutes later, "How about now?"

"No."

Ten minutes later, "Now?"

"NO!"

Five more minutes later, "Now?"

"NO! I'll let you know when we can battle!"

Ten minutes later, "Now can we battle?"

"Uggh! Yes, we can battle now."

"Yay!" shrieked Teresa. They walked off the road to an area with one tree that would act as the middle of the battle field. Both grabbed their two pokeballs and prepared to fight.

_ WOW! Spring Break really helps for writing your stories. I've been working on this one, hoping to put some action into the plot by now, and I think it did. I think I made N a little more rough than... awkward sounding to me though. Anyways the next chapter will be a short one, mainly it will be about the two sibling's battle, I thought it would be interesting to see how they would fight in a different way than from arguing over things like real siblings do, heh. _


End file.
